Perfection
by TanXinQian
Summary: Jeon Jungkook merupakan definisi dari kesempurnaan tapi sayangnya dia adalah seorang iblis. KookV! GS for Taehyung!
1. Chapter 1

Adore(Twoshoot)

Author : Tan Xin Qian

Pairing : KookV! GS for Tae!

Rate : M

Warning : Rape, a little bit Gore, etc

Disclaimer: Cast belongs to God and their family

.

.

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook adalah sebuah perwujudan dari perfection. Jungkook merupakan anak dari seorang mafia paling disegani diseluruh Korea baik Selatan maupun Utara. Dengan paras tampan dan tubuhnya yang sempurna dia bisa memiliki wanita atau pria manapun. Seperti yang terjadi saat ini.

Seorang wanita bernama Im Nayeon tengah terbaring ketakutan diatas ranjang. Ranjang itu cukup aneh karena terdapat borgol rantai disetiap sisinya dan borgol rantai itu pula yang kini tengah menjaga Nayeon agar tetap diam ditempatnya.

"Jungkook, kumohon lepaskan aku hiks..maafkan aku..."ucap Nayeon sambil menangis.

"Kau sendiri yang tadi memintaku untuk menidurimu bukan? Tapi sekarang kau meminta dilepaskan eh?"jawab Jungkook santai sembari melepas pakaian yang melekat ditubuh Nayeon dengan gunting rumput.

Takut. Itu yang dirasakan Nayeon ketika dingin gunting menerpa tubuhnya apalagi Jungkook memandanginya dengan tatapan yang menakutkan seperti bukan Jungkook yang biasanya.

"Wah, kukira kau sempurna tapi ternyata apa ini?"ujar Jungkook menatap tubuh polos Nayeon.

Jungkook meremas kedua payudara Nayeon dan memainkan kedua nipple Nayoen yang mulai menegang bahkan Nayeon mulai mendesah menikmati perlakuannya.

"Maaf saja Im Nayeon-ssi tapi aku tidak terlalu suka dengan bentuk payudaramu ini rasanya tidak asli."ucap Jungkook melepaskan tangannya dari payudara Nayeon dan mengambil sesuatu dari meja sebelah ranjang Nayeon berbaring.

Nayeon memandang ngeri pada Jungkook yang tengah mengancungkan pisau untuk bedah operasi ke arahnya.

"Nah, mari kita lihat apakah payudaramu ini asli atau tidak hm?"tanya Jungkook sembari mengarahkan pisau itu kepayudara Nayeon dan menyayatnya.

"Tidak hentikan kumohon sakit!"pinta Nayeon berteriak dan menangis.

"Ah ternyata yang ini asli, bagaimana dengan yang satunya?"kata Jungkook tidak peduli dan menyayat payudara Nayeon yang lainnya.

"Keduanya ternyata asli mengapa rasanya aneh?"ucap Jungkook entah kepada siapa.

Nayeon terus saja menangis dengan kencang. Kedua sayatan dipayudaranya mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak karena tidak mau berhenti.

"Im Nayeon-ssi kau berisik sekali. Diamlah."kata Jungkook mengintimidasi kemudian mengeloskan sesuatu kebibir Nayeon.

Jungkook memandang puas pada kedua bibir Nayeon yang kini menyatu. Kini Nayeon menangis dalam diam karena dia baru saja mengoleskan lem pada bibir Nayeon.

"Ah aku hampir lupa mari kita lihat bagian tubuhmu yang lain."kata Jungkook tersenyum riang.

Jungkook kecewa melihat bibir vagina Nayeon yang terlihat terbuka mengarah keluar. Bisa dipastikan pasti Nayeon bukanlah seorang virgin.

"Kau jauh sekali dari ekspektasiku Nayeon-ssi. Maafkan aku."ucap Jungkook sembari mengarahkan gunting rumput itu untuk menggunting vagina Nayeon.

Jungkook memerhatikan Nayeon yang sudah tidak bernyawa dengan matanya yang berwarna merah. Kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya malas. Beberapa gadis yang tidak dia yakini masih gadis berteriak menyambut kedatangannya. Bahkan beberapa diantarany segera menghampirinya untuk memberikan hadiah kecil yang tentu saja dia ambil, menaruhnya ditas, mengucapkan terima kasih sambil tersenyum manis yang membuat mereka meleleh.

Jungkook berjalan menuju kelasnya ketika seorang perempuan memanggil namanya.

"Jeon Jungkook-ssi? Aku Park Jimin, dari majalah kampus. Bisakah siang nanti aku mewawancaraimu?"tanya perempuan itu.

"Siang nanti?"jawab Jungkook sembari menimbang - nimbang mengamati tubuh Jimin dr atas kebawah. Tidak buruk. Pikirnya dalam hati.

"Baiklah aku tunggu dikantin siang nanti."jawab Jungkook sembari berlalu.

.

.

.

Jungkook menginjakkan kakinya ke kantin dengan malas. Siang ini kantin tidak begitu ramai karena hari ini hari Senin dan tidak banyak orang yang mengambil kelas dihari Senin. Jungkook mengambil tempat duduk agak dipojok untuk menghindari sinar matahari yang hari ini terlalu terik. Dia menunggu Park Jimin yang mengajaknya tadi sekitar 15 menit namun orang yang dimaksudkan tak kunjung datang. Jungkook berdiri bermaksud pergi tapi tidak jadi karena Jimin datang.

"Maafkan aku, Jeon Jungkook-ssi. Profesor Choi sedikit menahanku tadi."ucap Jimin.

"Tidak apa. Jadi apa yang kau perlukan?"tanya Jungkook.

"Kami memerlukanmu untuk menjadi model Majalah Kampus bulan ini. Bisa? Kami hanya butuh satu hari untuk pemotreannya."tanya Jimin menatap Jungkook.

Jungkook mempertimbangkannya. Sejujurnya dia malas sekali tapi tidak ada salahnya kan jika ia mau menebar pesonanya? Akhirnya Jungkook mengangguk dan menyetujui ajakan Jimin. Kemudian mereka kembali berbincang. Sedikit jahil, Jungkook menaruh tangannya diatas paha Jimin. Jimin hanya menatapnya sebentar kemudian kembali menjelaskan konsep majalahnya pada Jungkook. Jungkook mencoba mengelus paha Jimin dan mengarahkan tangannya semakin dalam. Tapi hal itu terhenti karena seseorang datang dengan berlari dan menganggu kegiatannya.

"Maaf...aku terlambat..hosh..hosh.."ucap seorang gadis yang memakai kacamata bulat sambil menunduk.

"Tidak apa Taehyung. Taehyung dia Jeon Jungkook model kita bulan ini. Jeon Jungkook-ssi ini Kim Taehyung fotografer dimajalah sekolah kami."ucap Jimin berdiri dan duduk disebrang Jungkook karena menyadari bahwa gelagat Jungkook tidak sopan terhadapnya.

Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Jungkook yang juga menatapnya balik. Tampan. Cantik. Pikir mereka ketika melihat wajah satu sama lain. Gadis itu sangat cantik bahkan saat kacamata bulat membingkai wajahnya. Hidung bangirnya. Matanya yang memancarkan kelembutan. Pipinya yang tembam dan jangan lupa bibirnya yang kissable. Pikir Jungkook. Tampan dan sempurna pantas saja dia dielu - elukan. Wajahnya diatas rata - rata dan badannya tinggi, tegap dan berotot. Melihat wajahnya saja mampu membuatmu panas apalagi melihat badannya eh? Pikir Taehyung agak sedikit kacau. Jungkook yang mendengar pikiran Taehyung hanya bisa terkekeh pelan.

Jimin memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka dan kembali menjelaskan konsep majalah bulan itu kepada Taehyung dan Jungkook. Kemudian dia pamit terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Taehyung dan Jungkook yang canggung.

"Jadi kau pangeran kampus yang bernama Jeon Jungkook?"tanya Taehyung berusaha memecah keheningan.

"Ya. Itu aku. Tapi aku tak merasa seperti itu. Apa menurutmu aku pantas menjadi seorang pangeran kampus?"tanya Jungkook sambil memberi pandangan menggoda

"Um..kurasa untuk ukuran pertama kali melihat seseorang dari luar aku rasa kau pantas disebut pangeran kampus."jawab Taehyung yang menatapnya polos.

"Kau baru pertama kali melihatku?"tanya Jungkook kaget pasalnya dia ini terkenal dimana - mana, bahkan anak kutu buku saja tahu, bagaimana mungkin Kim Taehyung tidak bisa mengenalinya?

"Um...ya..aku pindahan semester lalu...dan aku agak antisosial jadi aku tidak mengetahui soal kampus ini.."jawab Taehyung agak menyesal.

"Apa kau ada acara hari minggu besok? Bagaimana jika pemotretannya hari minggu besok saja?"tanya Taehyung mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Baik. Minggu besok aku tidak ada acara. Dimana akan kita laksanakan pemotretannya?"tanya Jungkook.

"Bagaimana jika disekitar gerejaku? Disana ada taman yang sangat indah, kebetulan sesuai dengan tema kita saat ini. Selesai beribadah kita bisa langsung berfoto."jawab Taehyung.

"Gereja?"Jungkook membeo pasalnya pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya dia diajak kegereja. Ayah, ibu dan saudaranya pasti akan menertawakannya.

"Ya. Untuk menghemat waktu kita adakan saja disitu ya?"ajak Taehyung melemparkan pandangan memelasnya yang membuat Jungkook menganggukan kepalanya tanpa ia sadari.

Taehyung menuliskan sesuatu disebuah kertas dan memberikannya pada Jungkook. Disana berisi alamat gereja dan juga waktu mereka janjian.

"Aku tunggu hari minggu ya, Jeon Jungkook-ssi. Aku duluan."pamit Taehyung.

Jungkook terus menatap Taehyung yang berlari - lari kecil keluar dari kantin sampai hilang dari pandangannya. Jungkook mengacak rambutnya kasar dan berdecak kesal. Mengapa pula dia mengiyakan ajakan Taehyung? Dan apa ini? Perempuan lain akan memberikan nomor ponsel atau alamat apartemennya pada Jungkook. Tapi Taehyung malah memberikan secarik kertas berisikan alamat gereja. Apa mungkin dia sudah kurang menggoda lagi? Pikir Jungkook.

.

.

.

Hari minggu tiba. Jungkook berdiri agak jauh dari gereja tempat dimana Taehyung beribadah. Masih terdengar nyanyian dari dalam gereja itu yang berarti ibadah belum selesai. Beberapa dari kaumnya yang menyerupai manusia memandangnya remeh dan mencemoohnya.

"Apa dia bertobat?"

"Apa ayahnya mengusirnya?"

"Bodoh sekali dia berada disana."

Begitulah kira - kira cemoohan dari kaumnya. Jungkook melemparkan pandangan marah dan terganggu kepada mereka. Mereka langsung diam dan pergi dari tempat itu. 5 menit dia menunggu, pintu gereja akhirnya terbuka. Menampilkan Taehyung yang dibalut dress berwarna merah muda yang menbalut tubuh mungilnya dengan apik, membuat Taehyung menjadi semakin cantik. Jungkook memandang tak suka pada seorang pria yang mengelus puncak kepala Taehyung dan juga memandangnya tak suka ketika Taehyung berjalan kearahnya.

"Kau mengenal Kim Junmyeon?"tanya Jungkook sambil menunjuk ke arah pria yang tadi menatapnya.

"Tentu saja. Dia kakakku. Ada apa?"jawab Taehyung sambil mengecek kameranya.

Menarik. Jadi kau punya adik? Adikmu yang putih ini boleh sedikit kunodai kan?

.

.

.

Jungkook ingin memaki Taehyung yang mengajaknya berfoto didalam gereja. Belum juga bisikan telepati ayah, ibu dan saudara - saudaranya yang menggodanya.

"Jeon Jungkook kenapa kau berada disana? Apa kau mau bertobat?"tanya ayahnya sambil tertawa.

"Ah-Jungkookie sayang kau sedang jatuh cinta pada gadis itu?"goda ibunya.

"Gadis itu cantik. Siapa namanya tadi? Taehyung ya? Jika kau tidak mau untukku saja."goda kakak pertamanya.

"Dasar bodoh kau menurunkan pamor kita."ucap kakak keduanya.

"Pilihanmu bagus juga dik."ucap kakak ketiganya sambil bersiul menggoda.

Jungkook berusaha mengabaikan telepati dari mereka dan berfokus dalam pekerjaannya saat ini agar mereka bisa cepat keluar dari gereja ini yang membuatnya panas.

Taehyung menatap aneh pada Jungkook. Cuaca hari ini cukup dingin apalagi ditambah gereja ini memasang AC. Tapi kenapa Jungkook berkeringat sebanyak itu? Apa dia sakit?

"Jeon Jungkook-ssi apa kau sakit? Jika iya kita bisa menunda pemotretan hari ini. Lagipula foto - fotomu sudah bagus. Jika Jimin setuju kita bisa memakai fotomu ini."ucap Taehyung sedikit khawatir.

Taehyung membereskan kameranya tergesa - gesa karena khawatir dengan kondisi Jungkook yang kini sedikit pucat ditambah keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Bisa diamuk dia oleh fans Jungkook jika melihat pangeran kampus seperti ini. Taehyung memapah Jungkook keluar dari gereja dan mendudukannya dibangku taman.

Ada yang aneh. Pikir Taehyung ketika melihat kondisi Jungkook saat ini segar bugar setelah keluar dari gereja.

"Maaf sebenarnya aku memiliki trauma dengan gereja."ucap Jungkook mencari alasan.

"Seharusnya kau bilang padaku Jungkook-ssi jadi kita bisa mencari tempat yang lain."ucap Taehyung agak sebal.

Taehyung bermaksud untuk pulang ketika tiba - tiba saja hujan langsung mengguyur dengan deras. Taehyung mengajak Jungkook berlari berteduh didepan toko yang tutup. Jungkook melirik kesebelahnya melihat kondisi Taehyung yang cukup kacau. Dress yang dikenakannya basah, rambut panjangnya juga basah, dan badan Taehyung sedikit gemetar karena dingin. Merasa tidak tega dia membuka jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Taehyung setidaknya bisa membantu Taehyung sedikit lebih hangat walaupun luar jaketnya juga basah sedikit.

Jungkook sedikit menggeram ketika ibunya kembali melakukan telepati untuk mengejeknya.

"Minggu lalu Jungkookku membunuh seorang perempuan. Tapi minggu ini Jungkookku memberikan jaketnya pada seorang perempuan. Uri Jungkookie sangat manis ketika jatuh cinta."goda ibunya.

.

.

.

10 menit mereka berteduh, kini hujan sudah lebih reda. Jungkook mengajak Taehyung ke apartementnya untuk berganti baju karena kini Taehyung sudah mulai bersin kedinginan. Awalnya Taehyung menolak tapi dibanding keadaannya menjadi lebih parah, dia tidak mau jatuh sakut karena ada kuis jadi dia akhirnya menerima ajakan Jungkook. Dan disinilah dia hanya memakai kemeja Jungkook yang sangat kebesaran ditubuhnya sembari menunggu Jungkook yang membeli cokelat panas dilantai bawah.

Taehyung melihat koleksi buku - buku milik Jungkook. Boleh juga pikirnya. Dia cukup terkejut karena ketika dia mengambil sebuah buku, lemari buku itu bergeser dan membuka jalan seperti pintu rahasia. Merasa penasaran Taehyung masuk dan menusuri tangga dibalik lemari itu.

Jungkook membawa cokelat panas dan menaruhnya didapur. Dia sedikit heran karena tidak menemukan Taehyung. Akhirnya dia masuk ke kamarnya dan menemukan bahwa pintu rahasianya terbuka. Kemudian dia menyeringai dan menyusul Taehyung. Setelah Jungkook masuk lemari itu kembali nenutup dengan otomatis.

.

.

.

Taehyung melihat sebuah cahaya yang berasal dari dasar, sepertinya ada sebuah ruangan. Alangkah kagetnya dia ketika melangkahkan kaki disana. Terdapat banyak sekali benda tajam yang mengerikan, dan juga beberapa sex toys yang dia tahu dari Jimin. Taehyung mencoba melangkahkan kaki untuk melihat lebih jelas. Disana ada beberapa ranjang tidur yang memiliki borgol disetiap sudutnya. Sepertinya ada yang tertidur disana, manusia atau boneka?

Merasa keadaan cukup aman dan tidak terdengar bahwa Jungkook sudah kembali. Taehyung berjalan mendekati ranjang itu. Alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika melihat ranjang itu ditiduri oleh seorang wanita yang telah meninggal. Terdapat banyak luka disekujur tubuh wanita itu. Darah wanita yang keluar itu bahkan sudah mengering. Disebelah ranjang itu terdapat mayat lain yang dia ketahui sebagai Im Nayeon seniornya dikampus. Taehyung melangkah mundur perlahan. Dia harus kabur dari tempat ini. Begitu pikirnya.

Namun harapannya pupus karena ketika berbalik dia menabrak dada seseorang.

.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

.

Halo, maaf Qian malah post ini bukannya Insane xD Insane masih dalam tahap pengerjaan. Nanti bakalan dipost kok. Ini pertama kalinya Qian ff genre begini. Apa feelnya dapet? ToT Semoga kalian suka ya. See you!


	2. Chapter 2

Adore(Twoshoot)

Author : Tan Xin Qian

Pairing : KookV! GS for Tae!

Rate : M

Warning : Rape, a little bit Gore, etc

Disclaimer: Cast belongs to God and their family.

.

.

.

.

.

(Warning! Chapter ini full dengan NC!)

Taehyung melihat pria itu memberikan seringai kepadanya kemudian tertawa dengan keras.

"Wah wah wah, Kim Taehyung tidak kusangka kau akan datang sendiri ketempat ini."ucap Jungkook tertawa dan mengangkat tubuh Taehyung dan membaringkannya diranjang lain yang bersih.

Jungkook memakaikan borgol ke kedua tangan dan kaki Taehyung. Jungkook berjalan menjauhi Taehyung yang terus meronta dan berteriak. Dia mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja yang ternyata sebuah suntikan yang berisi cairan. Jungkook kembali menghampiri Taehyung yang ketakutan.

"Tenang sayang, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Aku hanya ingun membuatmu diam dan tidak terlalu berisik."ucap Jungkook sambil menyuntik Taehyung.

Setelah disuntik tubuh Taehyung lemas, susah untuk digerakan bahkan untuk membuka mulut dan mengeluarkan suara rasanya sangat sulit. Dan suara yang dikeluarkannya hanya seperti bisikan.

"Nah sekarang mari kita lihat apa yang selama ini disembunyikan olehmu?"tanya Jungkook membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya yang dipakai Taehyung.

Jungkook mendesah kecewa ketika nenemukan bahwa Taehyung masih memakai bra dibalik kemejanya itu. Bahkan bra itu sedikit basah karena kehujanan. Jungkook menarik bra itu hingga terputus dari tubuh Taehyung. Payudara Taehyung seperti meloncat ketika bra itu ditarik dari tubuhnya. Jungkook menatap payudara Taehyung tanpa berkedip.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kau memiliki dada yang menggoda, Kim Taehyung."ucap Jungkook meremas kedua dada Taehyung.

"Rasanya begitu pas ditanganku."lanjutnya.

"Ah apa ini? Begitu mungil dan menggoda."pekik Jungkook senang melihat nipple kecil Taehyung yang berwarna merah muda.

Jungkook memilin nipple Taehyung yang membuat Taehyung melengguh ditengah tangisannya yang tanpa suara. Merasa Taehyung menikmatinya, Jungkook menjilati nipple Taehyung, mengigit sambil menarik - narik nipple itu dan menghisapnya seperti anak bayi yang sedang kelaparan. Sekitar 10 menit Jungkook bermain dengan nipple Taehyung, kini nippe Taehyung memerah dan membengkak akibat perlakuannya.

Jungkook tersenyum puas sebelum akhirnya memulai kegiatannya yang baru. Jilat. Hisap. Gigit. Itu yang dia lakukan disekujur tubuh atas Taehyung. Taehyung? Dia hanya bisa melenguh dengan pelan sambil mendesah tertahan.

Kini Jungkook tengah mengusap celana dalam Taehyung yang basah akibat. Terkadang dia juga menusuk - nusukan jarinya.

"Aku penasaran sekali dengan apa yang ada dibalik ini, Taehyung. Apa aku boleh melihatnya?"ucap Jungkook sedikit menarik kemudian menurunkan celana dalam Taehyung.

Jungkook tertawa ketika melihat Taehyung berusaha menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, Taehyung jangan pelit kepada temanmu sendiri. Aku hanya akan melihatnya saja."ucap Jungkook bohong. Ya siapa juga yang hanya akan melihat jika dia bisa berbuat lebih, seperti merasakan bagaiman sempitnya vagina Taehyung mungkin?

Jungkooks mengambil gunting dan menggunting celana dalam Taehyung kemudian membuangnya ke sembarang arah. Indah. Pikir Jungkook ketika melihat vagina Taehyung. Vagina itu berupa sebuah buah tembam yang dibelah oleh sebuah garis yang sangat tipis. Jungkook bahkan tidak bisa melihat klitoris Taehyung yang disembunyikan kedua bibir vaginanya. Melihat itu, Jungkook membayangkan betapa sempitnya vagina Taehyung yang akan membungkus penisnya. Pastilah Taehyung masih perawan dan tidak pernah menyentuh vaginanya sendiri.

Taehyung kembali menangis dalam diam ketika Jungkook memandangi daerah paling penting ditubuhnya. Dia meratapi nasibnya yang malang. Taehyung sibuk menangis ketika Jungkook menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengecap seberapa manisnya Taehyung.

Jungkook menjilati vagina Taehyung dengan rakus. Melesakan mulutnya untuk menghisap dan memberikan gigitan kecil pada vagina mungil itu. Taehyung sangatlah manis, rasanya seperti candu yang membuatnya ketagihan. Jungkook juga menjilati lubang mungil Taehyung agak lebih basah sehingga nanti dia bisa memasukkan penis besarnya kedalam lubang itu. Jungkook berusaha memasukan lidahnya kedalam lubang itu, namun lubang itu menutup dengan rapat menolak untuk membuka dirinya yang indah.

Aku tidak tahan. Jungkook bangkit membuka seluruh pakaian yang melekat ditubuhnya. Dia mengocok penisnya sendiri yang sudah menegang dengan sempurna. Dia mendekati Taehyung memposisikan penisnya didepan wajah Taehyung. Jungkook mengelus wajah Taehyung menggunakan penisnya, membuat wajah Taehyung sedikit lengket oleh cairan precumnya. Dia juga menampar - nampar pipi tembam Taehyung dengan penisnya yang keras.

"Lubangmu menolak untuk kubasahi Taehyung-ah. Maka kau harus membasahiku agar nantinya kau tidak sakit."ucap Jungkook menarik rambut Taehyung dan melesakkan seluruh penisnya kedalam mulut mungil Taehyung.

Senang. Jungkook senang melihat bagaimana mulut mungil Taehyung terisi dengan penisnya. Bagaimana mata Taehyung mengeluarkan sedikit air mata setiap dia menumbukan penisnya ke dalam tenggorokan Taehyung. Bagaimana ketika gigi - gigi Taehgung tidak sengaja mengenai penisnya. Oh mulutnya saja sempit apalagi vaginanya. Cukup. Dia ingin memuntahkan laharnya didalam vagina Taehyung bukan disini.

Jungkook melepas penisnya dari mulut Taehyung. Dia melepas borgol yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Taehyung. Dia membentangkan paha Taehyung untuk mengangkan dengan lebar. Dia mengangkat kedua kaki Taehyung memposisikannya untuk melingkari kedua pinggangnya. Jungkook mengocok penisnya yang sudah berada tepat didepan lubang Taehyung yang berkedut - kedut seakan memanggilnya. Jungkook melihat kearah Taehyung yang menangis dan memberikan tatapan memohon. Ah, Jungkook suka melihat seorang gadis memohon padanya. Tapi dia bukan orang yang baik kan?

Jungkook berusaha memasukkan penisnya ke dalam lubang mungil itu. 2 kali dia mencoba namun gagal lubang itu terlalu rapat. Sialan. Dia tidak ingin melakukan hal ini. Tapi dia tidak punya jalan lain.

Jungkook memasukkan 1 jarinya kedalam lubang Taehyung menggerakannya maju mundur, menambah satu jari lagi untuk membuat gerakan menggunting pada vagina Taehyung. Dia menambah satu jari lagi untuk mengocok vagina Taehyung, jarinya dia masukkan tidak terlalu dalam karena ingin menjaga selaput dara Taehyung yang hanya ingin dirusaknya lewat penisnya. Dia melihat Taehyung yang mulai menikmati ini bahkan dirasakannya vagina Taehyung mulai berkedut - kedut. Jungkook menghentikan kocokannya, melepas jarinya dan menggantinya dengan penisnya. Jungkook memasukkan kepala penisnya dengan susah payah ke dalam vagina Taehyung.

Sakit seperti dibelah menjadi dua. Itu yang dirasakan Taehyung ketika kepala penis Jungkook memasukki vaginanya. Dia mendesah lega ketika Jungkook menarik kepala penisnya perlahan. Tapi itu tidak bertahan lama karena setelah itu Jungkook langsung menghentakkan penisnya agar masuk kedalam vagina Taehyung. Sakit. Sakit sekali ketika penis Jungkook merobek selaput daranya. Taehyung hanya berteriak tanpa suara dan kembali menangis dalam diam.

"Jangan menangis sayang, aku jamin rasanya akan nikmat. Tahan sebentar. Penisku belum masuk seluruhnya."ucap Jungkook menjilati air mata yang mengalir dari kedua matanya.

Taehyung membelakakan kedua matanya ketika dia mendengar bahwa penis Jungkook belum masuk sepenuhnya. Seperti ini saja tubuhnya sudah seperti dibelah menjadi dua apalagi jika masuk sepenuhnya. Sibuk dengan pikirannya. Taehyung tidak menyadari lagi bahwa Jungkook tengah mengambil ancang - ancang untuk memasukkan seluruh penisnya.

SLEP!BLES!

Bunyi yang dihasilkan ketika Jungkook berhasil memasukkan seluruh penisnya kedalam vagina Taehyung. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Jungkook langsung menggerakan pinggulnya. Tarik. Dorong. Tarik. Dorong.

Jungkook tersenyum puas. Taehyung kini sudah jatuh, kalah oleh nafsu. Kini lengan Taehyung tengah memeluk lehernya. Taehyung juga mendesahkan namanya setiap dia menumbuk g-spot Taehyung. Sepertinya dia belum sadar bahwa efek suntikan itu telah berakhir.

"Ahh Jungkookhh ah...lagi...nghhh"desah Taehyung.

Lagi? Tanpa meminta pun pasti akan kuberikan sayang. Kekeh Jungkook dalam hati.

Jungkook mengarahkan pandangannya melihat bagaimana bibir vagina Taehyung ikut tertarik masuk tiap dia mendorong penisnya dan juga tertarik keluar tiap dia menarik penisnya. Rasanya vagina Taehyung sangat pas membungkus dan menjepit penisnya. Dari ratusan bahkan jutaan jalang yang pernah dia tiduri milik Taehyung sangatlah nikmat.

Jungkook merasakan vagina Taehyung mulai menyempit sepertinya Taehyung akan segera mencapai puncaknya. Jungkook semakin mempercepat gerakannya hingga membuat Taehyung terlonjak - lonjak disetiap gerakannya. Jungkook merasakan vagina Taehyung berkedut - kedut, dia menarik penisnya hingga kepala penisnya hampir tercopot dari vagina Taehyung dan kemudian memasukannya sekali sentak langsung menumbuk g-spot Taehyung. Sudah dua kali dia melakukan hal itu dan yang ketiga, dia membenamkan penisnya merasakan guyuran hangat cairan Taehyung yang mencapai puncaknya dan juga vagina sempit Taehyung seakan meremasnya.

"Aakhhh jungkookkkhhh!"teriak Taehyung ketika mencapai puncak, punggunya terangkat melengkung, pandangannya juga memutih, nikmat sekali.

Taehyung memandang Jungkook dengan lemas ketika menyadari penisnya masih keras berada didalam vaginanya. Dia juga hanya bisa melengguh ketika Jungkook membalikan tubuhnya untuk berganti posisi dan berkata.

"Ini belum selesai Taehyung, malam kita masih panjang."kata Jungkook seraya kembali menumbuk vagina Taehyung dengan penisnya.

Selanjutnya hanya desahan Taehyung dan juga geraman Jungkook saja yang menggema dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

Hari pertama setelah dia bangun dari pemerkosaan, Jungkook memberinya makan kemudian kembali menumbuk vaginanya dengan penis besarnya itu. Selama dua minggu Jungkook setiap waktu menyetubuhinya kecuali. Bahkan saat makan pun makanan yang diberikan Jungkook sangat tidak layak. Jungkook memberikannya burger yang mayoneisenya diganti oleh spermanya begitu pula dengan nasi goreng, lelehan keju diatas nasi goreng diganti Jungkook dengan spermanya. Jijik memang tapi Taehyung tidak memiliki opsi lain, jika menolaknya dia akan diberi hukuman.

Hukumannya beragam, dia pernah menolak memakan makanan yang diberikan Jungkook. Yang dia dapatkan adalah dildo vibrator ditancapkan Jungkook didalam vaginanya seharian penuh dengan nipple clamp pada payudaranya serta cambukan dan tamparan Jungkook pada pantat dan payudaranya. Sejak saat itu Taehyung tidak berani melawan Jungkook. Dia juga harus meminum susu setiap pagi dan malam. Susu yang dimaksudkan disini adalah sperma. Sperma Jungkook. Setiap pagi Jungkook akan mengoral penisnya sendiri dan mengeluarkan spermanya digelas. Ketika Taehyung bangun, dia harus meminum sperma Jungkook. Dan ketika malam sebelum Taehyung tertidur dia harus mengoral penis Jungkook dengan mulutnya sampai Jungkook memuntahkan sperma didalam mulutnya yang harus dia telan.

Diminggu ketiga Taehyung mulai lega karena Jungkook mulai mengurangi itensitas waktunya menyetubuhi Jungkook. Tapi entah kenapa Taehyung gelisah. Diminggu keempat. Seluruh tubuhnya gatal. Ia ingin Jungkook kembali menyetubuhinya dengan kasar seperti minggu - minggu sebelumnya.

Seperti saat ini tepat sebulan dia disini dan dia tengah memohon pada Jungkook yang tengah menggodanya.

"Kumohon Jungkookie masukkan penismu kedalam vaginaku hiks."ucap Taehyung sambil mulai menangis sudah 3 menit penis Jungkook berada depan lubang vaginanya namun Jungkook hanya mengelus - eluskan penisnya.

"Baiklah jika itu maumu sayang."Jungkook langsung menghentakkan penisnya sekali sentak masuk dan langsung menumbuk g-spot Taehyung. Namun dia terdiam tidak memompa penisnya.

"Kookie kumohon bergeraklah."pinta Taehyung sembari menggerakan pinggulnya sendiri.

Tidak. Tidak cukup. Dia tidak puas. Pekik Taehyung dalam hati.

"Kookie setubuhi aku dengan kasar seperti waktu itu. Hancurkan aku dengan penis besarmu, Jeon Jungkook. Jadikan aku jalang-AAHH! YESHH AHH LIKE THAAT AHHH!"pinta Taehyung terpotong ketika Jungkook langsung menggenjot Taehyung dengan kasar dan cepat.

Jungkook tertawa dengan keras sambil memompa penisnya dalam vagina Taehyung. Hanya sebulan saja dia berhasil membuat Taehyung kacau seperti ini. Membuat Taehyung tergila - gila oleh sentuhan dan penisnya. Bahkan apa tadi dia bilang? Ingin menjadi jalang? Tenang Taehyung kau bukan hanya sekedar jalang.

Tubuh Taehyung yang berada dibawah kungkungan Jungkook sedikit membubcit dibagian perut. Jika kalian bertanya apa itu bayi? Jawabannya adalah bukan. Itu semua adalah sperma yang dikeluarkan Jungkook.

"Yah..kookie...ohh lagiihh sepertii ituuuh..."racau Taehyung tidak berhenti. Yang tentu saja disambut oleh Jungkook dengan senang hati.

Taehyung bisa merasakan sebentar lagi dia akan mencapai puncaknya. Hanya tinggal beberapa tusukan lagi maka aku akan - ah! Apa apaan ini? Kenapa Jungkook mengeluarkan penisnya? Kenapa?

"Kim Taehyung buatlah kontrak denganku."ucap Jungkook tegas menatap tajam pada mata sayu Taehyung yang diliputi hawa nafsu.

"Kontrak? Apapun itu sebutkan Jungkook. Jangan menundaku lagi ayolaaaah..."rengek Taehyung.

"Ikuti kata - kataku Taehyung."kata Jungkook seraya menangkup kedua pipi Taehyung, menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua sikunya, dan menatap lembut Taehyung.

Taehyung merasa tersedot oleh pandangan lembut Jungkook seakan terhipnotis mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Jungkook.

"Aku Kim Taehyung akan menjadi pengantin abadi dari Jeon Jungkook. Aku dan dia akan saling mencintai hingga selamanya."kata Jungkook yang kemudian langsung diikuti oleh Taehyung.

Selesai Taehyung mengulangi perkataan Jungkook. Jungkook langsung mencium bibir ranum Taehyung yang selama sebulan ini tidak pernah disentuhnya. Jungkook melumat bibir itu lembut dan kembali menggerakan dirinya dalam tubuh Taehyung.

Taehyung mencapai puncaknya terlebih dahulu dibanding Jungkook. Jungkook datang didalamnya setelah dia datang dan sambil memuntahkan seluruh isi penisnya, Jungkook mengigit leher Taehyung dengan kedua taringnya yang panjang. Yang langsung mendapat pekikan pilu dari Kim Taehyung.

Taehyung jatuh tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan Jungkook yang tertawa jahat. Kemudian munculah kobaran api disekitar tubuh mereka, dan mereka menghilang didalam kobaran api itu.

.

.

.

Kim Junmyeon memandang pilu kearah apartement mewah yang terbakar. Setiap berita akan menampilkan berita mengenai apartement mewah yang terbakar itu.

"Berita hati ini. Sebuah apartement mewah didaerah xxx terbakar seluruhnya. Para polisi berkata mereka belum mengetahui apa penyebab dari kebakaran ini. Korban tewas dalam kebakaran ini adalah dua mahasiswa berinisial JJK dan KTH. Bagi keluarga korban mohon segera menghubungi pihak yang berwajib."

"Bahkan setelah beberapa abad, kau masih tetap memilihnya, setidaknya ini lebih baik dibanding kau harus berenkarnasi kembali lagi."ucap Junmyeon entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

Jauh sebelum itu. Terjadi perpecahan disurga. Malaikat yang mengikuti Lucifer menjadi iblis dan tinggal dineraka bersamanya. Malaikat yang mengikuti dan setia pada Tuhan tetap tinggal disurga. Namun para malaikat yang tidak memilih siapa pun jatuh ke bumi dan menjadi fallen angel.

Itulah yang terjadi pada keluarga malaikat Kim yang cinta damai. Mereka jatuh ke bumi dan berbaur diantara manusia selayaknya manusia. Tinggal lama dibumi membuat anggota keluarga Kim jatuh cinta dengan manusia dan rela mengorbankan dirinya untuk orang itu. Mereka berdua telah berjanji untuk hidup semati dihadapan Tuhan bahkan setelah maut memisahkan mereka.

Beratus dan beribu tahun kemudian sang pria lahir. Dia sengaja dilahirkan menjadi anak dari seorang Lucifer. Dia tumbuh dan berkembang menjadi sosok sempurna yang digilai semua orang. Karena dia sempurna, dia mengingingkan wanita yang sempurna pula untuknya. Selama 300 tahun dia hidup dia tidak pernah bertemu seseorang yang sempurna. Namun pada saat ulang tahunnya 330 jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang. Lucifer, ayahnya mengatakan bahwa pendamping abadinya lahir.

Pada saat itulah sang gadis lahir menjadi sosok mungil yang tetap menggemaskan seperti dulu. Gadis itu lahir dari perbuatan dosa orang tuanya. Sang ibu bahkan tega membuangnya dijalanan. Bayi itu memang dicari dan akhirnya ditemukan oleh keluarga Kim dipanti asuhan ketika berumur satu tahun.

Keluarga Kim merawat bayi itu hingga tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis cantik, memikat dan mempesona. Keluarga Kim selalu menjaga dan memantau gadis itu dibawah pengawasan mereka. Alasannya? Agar gadis itu tidak jatuh kembali dalam dosa. Dosa para malaikat yaitu jatuh cinta.

Namun ternyata keluarga itu salah dan kalah sama seperti waktu itu. Mungkin Tuhan memang mentakdirkan mereka berdua selamanya.

.

.

.

Jungkook memandang pengantin abadinya. Sudah setahun Taehyung terbaring dengan damai. Tubuh Taehyung masih menyesuaikan diri dengan kondisi barunya yakni seorang iblis sama seperti Jungkook. Jungkook tenggelam dalam bayangannya saat Taehyung masih sadar. Tanpa ia sadari Taehyung menggerakan tangannya dan membuka matanya perlahan.

Jungkook tersenyum tulus memandang pengantin abadinya yang memandangnya penuh kerinduan.

"Selamat datang kembali pengantin abadiku."ujar Jungkook penuh kebahagian.

.

.

.

THE END!

Maaf ya malah update ini bukan update Insane ToT Tapi Insane bakal Qian update kok sebentar lagi. Semoga kalian suka sama ff ini. Terma kasih buat yang udah review dan fav/follow ff ini dan semangatin Qian. Qian sayang kalian!


	3. Chapter 3

Perfection (Sekuel)

Author : Tan Xin Qian

Pairing : KookV! GS for Tae!

Rate : M

Warning : Rape, a little bit Gore, etc

Disclaimer: Cast belongs to God and their family.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah sebulan Taehyung tinggal bersama Jungkook dineraka. Awalnya dia takut dan jijik melihat para penghuni neraka yang lainnya kecuali anggota kerajaan karena mereka sangat menyeramkan. Neraka sendiri dibagi - bagi sesuai dengan dosa yang mereka lakukan selama hidup. Semakin banyak dosa yang dia lakukan maka akan semakin banyak siksaan mereka disini. Tapi beruntungnya jika kau seorang perempuan kau bisa merayu para penjaga atau anggota kerajaan agar siksaanmu diringankan.

Seperti saat ini Taehyung tengah berjalan menyusul Jungkook yang sedang mengawasi para pendosa itu. Taehyung khawatir, pasalnya dia pernah mengawasi para pendosa itu bersama Jungkook dan ternyata tugas Jungkook adalah memantau para pendosa yang selama hidupnya melacurkan diri. Bayangkan saja ketika dia menemani Jungkook, para perempuan itu berani menggoda Jungkook dihadapannya. Bahkan beberapa diantara mereka meremas payudaranya dan mengangkangkan kaki mereka lebar - lebar agar Jungkook tertarik. Untung saja Jungkook tidak pernah tertarik dengan mereka sedikit pun.

Tapi masalahnya disini adalah kakak Jungkook, Namjoon berkata bahwa ada penghuni baru yang datang. Penghuni baru itu katanya memiliki tubuh yang sangat sempurna. Tentu saja, Taehyung langsung melesat menyusul Jungkook yang sialnya memiliki tugas untuk mengawasi penghuni neraka yang baru itu. Entah kenapa kali ini dia cemas, karena Taehyung tahu Jungkook itu kan sedikit terobsesi dengan perempuan yang memiliki tubuh sempurna. Bagaimana jika Jungkook nanti berpaling darinya nanti?

Taehyung memanas melihat Jungkook tengah mengulum puncak payudara gadis itu. Bahkan dia bisa melihat bagaimana gigi - gigi Jungkook menarik dan menggigit kecil nipple perempuan itu. Dia bisa mendengar ejekan dari perempuan lainnya yang meledeknya dan menertawakannya. Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya, untuk melihatnya. Tapi dia tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan perempuan itu seraya menatap Taehyung. Kedua tangan Taehyung mengepal. Tanpa dia sadari Jungkook sedikit menyeringai.

"Kemarilah, Taehyung."panggil Jungkook.

Taehyung berjalan mendekati Jungkook yang masih sibuk dengan perempuan itu. Bahkan kini tangan Jungkook melebarkan paha gadis itu.

"Lihatlah Taehyung, bukankah tubuh gadis ini sama sempurnanya denganmu?"kekeh Jungkook.

Jungkook mengelus vagina gadis itu yang sudah basah dengan jari - jarinya. Dia memasukkan ketiga jarinya dan langsung mengocok kencang vagina gadis itu. Desahan terdengar kencang. Beberapa wanita pendosa itu menyentuh tubuhnya sendiri, membayangkan bahwa jari Jungkook tengah memasuki dirinya.

Taehyung menunduk diam bungkam. Tidak perlu lama gadis itu sampai pada puncak kenikmatannya. Jungkook bangkit berdiri. Taehyung berjalan ke arah gadis itu melewati Jungkook yang menatapnya bingung. Gadis itu masih terengah - engah, dia berusaha meronta pelan ketika Taehyung menjambak rambutnya.

"Dasar jalang. Kau tidak pantas dineraka."ucap Taehyung.

"Kau pantas untuk dimusnahkan."bisik Taehyung.

Sedetik kemudian badan perempuan itu terbakar hangus menjadi debu. Taehyung berjalan meninggalkan Jungkook. Setelah Taehyung pergi hilang dari hadapannya Jungkook tertawa dengan sangat kencang.

Ah Taehyung, kau sungguh manis saat cemburu.

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan mencari keberadaan Taehyung diistana. Taehyung kembali terlebih dahulu keistana namun tidak satu pun yang melihatnya kembali. Jungkook menggeram. Terlihat asap panas muncul dari tubuhnya. Dia melihat Taehyung tengah dicumbu oleh seorang pengawal kelas rendah. Dia marah. Melihat bibir Taehyung tengah dilumat oleh pengawal itu dan Taehyung balas melumatnya.

Jungkook berjalan mendekati mereka. Dia menarik Taehyung pelan dan meninju pengawal itu. Pengawal itu langsung terpental dan menjadi abu. Jungkook berbalik menatap Taehyung tajam.

"Kau balas dendam padaku?"tanya Jungkook.

"Kau sendiri yang membuatku melakukan hal itu, sayang."jawab Taehyung manja sambil mengelus dada Jungkook.

"Tapi tidak dengan ini, permaisuriku. Kau tahu bukan bibir ini hanya milikku. Ah tidak, semua bagian darimu adalah mutlak milikku. Kau tahu itu kan?"ucap Jungkook penuh penegasan.

"Aku tahu itu."jawab Taehyung.

"Lantas kenapa kau membiarkannya mencumbumu tadi? Jawab aku Taehyung."tanya Jungkoom lagi.

Taehyung hanya bisa menelan ludah kasar. Dia melihat pandangan Jungkook menggelap antara mafsu dan amarah. Ah, sepertinya aku akan mendapatkan hukuman. Ucap Taehyung dalam hati seraya menyesali tindakan bodohnya. Dan benar saja tanpa ba bi bu lagi Jungkook langsung mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya kekamar mereka.

.

.

.

Taehyung tengah menungging membelakangi Jungkook tanpa sehelai benang pun. Jungkook tengah berada dibelakangnya dengan keadaaan telanjang juga. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

"Hitung yang benar, Taehyung. Jika salah aku akan mengulanginya lagi."ucap Jungkook.

PLAK! Jungkook menampar bongkahan pantatnya. Tamparan itu sangat keras. Jari tangan Jungkook bahkan langsung tercetak merah dipantat Taehyung. Taehyung hanya bisa meringis dan berhitung dengan lirih.

"Sa..tu.."lirih Taehyung.

Dia tidak bisa melawan. Melawan hanya akan memperburuk hukumannya.

PLAK! PLAK! PLAK! Tamparan itu terjadi berulang kali. Hingga tamparan kedelapan Taehyung memuncratkan cairang cintanya. Jungkook tertawa menggelegar.

"Jeon Taehyung, hanya dengan tamparan dariku kau sudah datang hm?"godanya sambil meremas bongkahan bulat Taehyung yang merah.

"Tubuhmu sensitif sekali dengan sentuhanku sayang. Ah lihat, bahkan ini sudah memanggilku."godanya lagi seraya menusuk - nusukan jarinya di vagina Taehyung.

"Tapi sayang sekali. Kau masih harus dihukum."lanjutnya sambil memberikan dua tamparan keras pada pantat Taehyung.

Tamparan yang terakhir bahkan membuat tubuh Taehyung jatuh tersungkur ke atas ranjang. Jungkook yang melihat itu langsung memeluk Taehyung dan membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Maaf sayang, apakah aku keterlaluan hm?"tanya Jungkook lembut.

"Sakit hiks. Da-daddy terlalu keras memukul Taetae."jawab Taehyung sambil terisak.

Jungkook semakin birahi. Taehyung sengaja menjawab seperti itu. Taehyung tahu betul kesukaan Jungkook. Melihat Taehyung terisak karena perbuatannya terutama saat dirinya menghentakkan penis besarnya dalam vagina Taehyung. Dan apalagi tadi Taehyung memanggilnya daddy. Sudah pasti Taehyung menggodanya.

"Maafkan daddy sayang, daddy akan memberikanmu hadiah."ucap Jungkook.

"U-uh benarkah daddy? Apa hadiahku?"tanya Taehyung menghentikan isakannya dan menatap Jungkook dengan berbinar.

"Ini hadiahmu sayang."jawab Jungkook memegang tangan Taehyung dan menaruhnya diatas penisnya yang sudah berdiri tegak.

Taehyung mengocok penis Jungkook. Dia menurunkan tubuhnya agar kepalanya setara dengan penis Jungkook. Dia langsung memasukkan penis Jungkook dalam mulutnya dan meremas kedua twinsball Jungkook.

"Ahhhh sayang, kau pintar sekali memainkan hadiah dari daddy."puji Jungkook menatap Taehyung dan mengelus helaian rambut panjang Taehyung.

Taehyung balik menatap Jungkook dengan pandangan polosnya. Sedikit air mata keluar setiap penis Jungkook masuk ke tenggorokannya. Jungkook paling suka melihat Taehyung seperti ini. Tiba - tiba saja Taehyung melepas penis Jungkook. Taehyung menungging memberikan suguhan bongkahan pantatnya yang masih memerah dan kedua lubang mungil diantara bongkahan itu. Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jungkook dan mengelus vaginanya.

"Dadhh-ddyy...vagina Taehyung gatal uhh."goda Taehyung mengocok vaginanya sendiri dihadapan Jungkook.

Jungkook bangkit, meremas kedua bongkahan pantat Taehyung.

"Apa yang bisa daddy lakukan untuk membantumu sayang?"tanya Jungkook memegang tangan Taehyung, mengendalikan tangan itu agar jari Taehyung bergerak lebih cepat.

"Akhh daddyyy nghhhh"Taehyung sibuk mendesah tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook. Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung dan mengarahkan jari Taehyug yang basah kemulut Taehyung. Taehyung segera memasukkan jemari tangannya yang basah oleh cairan cintanya sediri, dia menggulum jarinya dengan menggoda.

"Shit. Jeon Taehyung sejak kapan kau senakal ini hm?"Jungkook menghentakkan penisnya sekali sentak masuk ke dalam vagina Taehyung dan langsung mengeluar masukkan penisnya dengan kasar menumbuk g-spot Taehyung.

"Nghhdaddy daddhhyy yang mengajariku menjadi nakal ahh.."jawab Taehyung sambil mendesah nikmat.

Plok! Plok! Plok! Bunyi paha beradu, desahan dan derit ranjang yang menggema dalam ruangan itu. Badan Taehyung sudah jatuh akibat genjotan kasar dari Jungkook, hanya pantatnya saja yang masih menungging keatas. Taehyung bisa merasakan vaginanya sudah berkedut - kedut dan penis Jungkook semakin membesar dalam vaginanya. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Taehyung untuk mencapai puncaknya. Dan Jungkook menyusul menembakan spermanya dalam vagina Taehyung.

Jungkook membawa Taehyung duduk bersandar dipangkuannya dengan alat kelamin mereka yang masih menyatu. Lelehan sperma keluar dari vagina Taehyung membasahi perut dan paha Jungkook. Taehyung berusaha mengatur nafasnya dan memeluk lengan kekar Jungkook yang membalut pingganya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud kasar tadi. Kau tau kan aku emosi. Aku tidak suka melihatmu disentuh oleh pria lain."bisik Jungkook menciumi bahu mulus Taehyung.

"Aku tahu. Aku juga salah."balas Taehyung membalikkan wajahnya dan mencium puncak hidung Jungkook. Mereka menempelkan kening mereka dan menggesekan puncak hidung mereka satu sama lain.

"Aku mencintaimu."ucap mereka bersamaan saling menatap satu sama lain lembut.

.

.

.

The End

Untuk yang minta sekuel maaf sekuelnya lama ehehehe xD


End file.
